Peguila
was a kaiju that appeared in Ultra Q. He appeared in episode 5. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Antarctica History Ultra Q Peguila was discovered by Dr. Nomura. The winged creature killed the human, but before all was lost, the scientist left the journal, declaring that Peguila had come again. As the others try and figure out just what has been going on, a strange mist makes one of the snow vehicles levitate into the air! After discovering gigantic footprints, it was becoming evident that a giant was behind the madness. As the mystery unfolded, Peguila arrived at the complex, stomping smaller buildings and unleashing its freezing mist on others. As the humans huddled in fear, a rocket was loaded into one of the launchers. While the titan vented its rage, the explosive was launched! The rocket smashed into Peguila’s throat, causing the winged monster to take to the sky, black smoke engulfing it! As the people breathed a sigh of relief, Peguila had began a migration from the south to the north, a migration that would take it straight across Japan! The beast landed in a cloud of smoke and instantly began to cause immense problems. Its anti-gravity freezing mist encased Tokyo in a new ice age all the while levitating objects and smashing them back down. The winged nightmare smashed through buildings by the dozen while the Japanese self-defense forces fought back. Rockets exploded on its body, but no amount of firepower could seemingly stop it. But a beacon of hope was discovered! The monster was highly acceptable to Pegimin H, a drug extracted from various species of arctic moss. With an entire bucketful of the drug, Cessna flew his plane directly into Peguila’s gapping maw! In the explosion that followed, the brave man gave his life to deliver the toxin to the monster. In pain, Peguila’s body was engulfed in smoke as he took to the sky, never to return again and leaving Tokyo to thaw. Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle Peguila was briefly seen as a mummified carcass in the series that was discovered by ZAP SPACY. Just when they investigated, Rei suddenly bursts out from the frozen body, possibly frozen in battle against the monster before. Trivia *The suit of Peguila was slightly modified for the kaiju Chandora that appeared in episode 8 of Ultraman. **Some people refer Peguila being the father of Chandora, but it is unknown if this is reasonable or not. *Peguila's roar was a high pitched Maguma roar but was changed to a modified Varan roar mixed with Godzilla 1954 for an unknown reason *In some artworks and even toy sets, Peguila is often seen fighting Ultraman despite the two never meeting. *Peguila's corpse can be seen in the first episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. *Peguila is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Peguila has the same subtitle as Lagoras, Margodon and Gigass. *Peguila was one of the original ideas for Ultraseven's capsule monsters, along with Red King and Antlar. *Peguila is the first time an Ultra Kaiju escaped his episode debut and re-appeared in a different episode. Powers and Weapons *Breath: Peguila can release a thick anti-gravity mist from it's mouth, this mist also has a freezing effect. *Smoke Screen: Peguila can release a black smoke from it's body to hide itself while flying *Flight: Due to it's massive wings, Peguila is capable of flight. Other Media Redman Peguila reappears in Redman. *At episode 17, he teams up Alien Goron. Gallery Videos Pictures Uq1.jpg|Artwork of Peguila in Ultra Q. Peguila-Garamon.jpg Peguila 4.jpg 260px-Peguila1.jpg|Pegulia in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju